Musical Wiz Kidz
by kyouluva
Summary: The music showstoppers, Glee, are stepping into action in this fan fiction! They're on a pop/rock journey to high school stardom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there :) This is my first Glee fan fiction so I hope you like it!**

"I won my first dance competition when I was three months old!" Rachel proclaimed. "This won't be easy, oh no, it won't be… not without my years of training, but that just means you'll have to work extra hard!"

"You think this is hard? I have hepatitis. _That's _hard!" Sue stepped into the room with a head inflated with ego. "You, finger fairy who tackles other men for balls, you're a loser." Sue dismissed Finn. "You're _all _losers and not even Schuester here, " Sue eyed Mr. Schuester, "can turn you into something you're not."

Finn stepped forward bravely. "I'm not afraid of being called a loser. Because that's what I am." He said dignifiedly.

Sue stared him down. "Why are you even here? Don't you have a locker room to be smelling up?"

"We're all here for the same reason." Finn didn't back down, and all the other members of Glee watched him proudly. Finn looked around at them all. "Because we wanna be good at something." Slowly but surely every member nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

Quinn Fabray recounted her incident with Finn two nights prior, "Let's pray." She finished her retelling with a sigh. "And now I'm stuck in Glee club." She scowled.

"You think this is hard?" Sue rudely interrupted. "Try water boarding. _That's _hard!" She stood behind the seat next to Quinn. They both faced the guidance councilor, Emma.

"Quinn, I can talk to you another time." Emma smiled sincerely, hoping an apology for Sue's behavior was evident in her expression.

Quinn nodded concisely, "Sure." Sue stepped forward and Emma lost her smile.

"Since when are cheerleaders performers?" Emma asked, unpleased with Sue.

"Your resentment is delicious." Sue smirked. "And I couldn't care less if she was the worst singer in the world." Emma gaped at Sue. "As long as her, Brittany and Santana do their job." Sue turned on her heel and walked out of Emma's office, with Emma no closer to finding out Sue's motives.

* * *

"Oh _hell _to the no!" Mercedes protested. "Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyonce, I ain't no Kelly Rowland." She stuck one hip out with her hand resting in the curve.

Rachel was determined to not have any more interruptions during their rehearsal. "Can we _please _just practice?"

Mercedes kept a firm stance with her weight shifted onto her back foot. "Not until I get a better part." She looked around, expecting other Glee members to have her back. It was awkward to say the least when no one spoke up. Mercedes finally backed down, a sad look plastered to her face.

* * *

Puck tossed Kurt into the school's dumpster with ease. The rest of the football team was standing behind him, looking smug. As they walked away, Kurt yelled, "One day you will all work for me!" He climbed out of the dumpster, brushing bits of lettuce and potato peelings off himself, managing to keep an air of dignity. "Humph," He held his head high, "those over-grown gorillas have nothing better to do than stuff the superior male's into the trash."

**Well, I hope you liked my first chapter! :D Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there :D. I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

"I want to do Glee." Finn stood next to Quinn while she put her books in her locker. "I'm really happy when I perform." There was light shining in Finn's eyes that Quinn didn't understand.

"People think you're gay now, Finn." Quinn looked disgusted. "And you know what that makes me?" She asked angrily but before Finn could respond, she answered for him. "Your cover story." She said in a hushed tone, closing her locker. "If you quit the club, I'll let you touch my breasts." Quinn said in desperation. She wanted her manly boyfriend back.

"Under the shirt?" Finn perked up, hopeful.

"Over the bra." Quinn was disappointed in Finn's smothering desire.

* * *

"Girls want sex just as much as guys do!" Rachel proclaimed to the celibacy club before storming out. The girls exchanged looks with the other girls and the boys also exchanged looks amongst themselves.

* * *

"Rachel, you're making yourself throw up." Emma shook her head, trying not to be judgmental. "That's not healthy."

Rachel sighed. "I _tried_, but I don't have a gag reflex." She stared down at her hands.

"When you're older, that will turn out to be a gift." Emma assured Rachel.

Rachel looked up with dewy eyes. "Have you ever felt something so strong for somebody that all you wanna do is listen to sad music in your room and cry?" Finn was on Rachel's mind, constantly. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling that they could be more than friend's if he just dropped Quinn.

* * *

"My father always said you became a man when you bought your first house." Mr. Schuester wrapped a strong arm around his wife's shoulders, staring around at the house they were standing in. "But I'm not sure what he meant since he burnt ours down…" He sighed and looked down into Terri's pleading eyes. "We can't afford this."

"Will, we _can _afford it if we give up Applebee's and if we stop using the AC during the summer." Terri was materialistic and this was the first time her husband saw how bad it was.

"_No, _Terri." He was firm about something for once. "No." His decision was final.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter two! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy my third chapter! :)**

Will wrapped his arms around Terri's back where her black dress opened up to show bare skin. Terri's hands were resting on his shoulders. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a father!" Will's eyes matched Terri's bright smile.

"Yeah." She nodded happily.

Will pulled her in for a kiss and crushed her shoulders to his. "I can't believe it!" He was ecstatic. "We have to call my parents." In a hurry, he dialed his parents and waited for them to pick up. When they did they got an earful. "Mom! Put me on speakerphone." Will ordered in excitement.

There was shuffling on his parent's end and wrong buttons were pressed before the phone was finally put on speakerphone. "Aha!" He heard his mother say triumphantly. "I worked this damned contraption."

"What is it son?" Will's father was desperate to hear his son's news, whether it be good or bad. Will and Terri exchanged glances. "We're having a baby!" They both squealed. After congratulations was said, Will's father asked to speak to just him. "Sure, dad."

"Will, being a good father is all about guts." His father coughed for about a minute. "You've got less than 9 months to see if you've got any."

* * *

Mercedes strolled up to Kurt confidently. "Hey, Kurt." She smiled and hooked arms with him. She did a quick once-over scan of his clothes. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks, Mercedes." Kurt smiled and walked along. "I like your suspenders."

Mercedes nodded, jumping into what she wanted to tell him. "Well, Kurt…" She began. "I…I kinda sorta, might like you?" Mercedes let her eyes settle on the floor. Kurt stopped walking, jolting Mercedes back.

"Mercedes…"

* * *

"Not everyone has the walnuts to make an impact." Sue walked in behind Rachel. "Take a seat." She said in disgust.

"But Ms. Sylvester, I'm not sure what you're going to do for me. You _hate _Glee club." Rachel sat formally, with her legs pressed closely together and her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"It's true, I despise your little club." Sue nodded. "But I do like to watch William's face fall when you storm out."

"What do you suggest I do?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"I thought you made it very clear which parts you were to get." Sue raised her eyebrows. "All I'm saying is it's not right for your teacher to go back on what he said." Sue knew she was getting in Rachel's head.

Rachel nodded vigorously. "Yes, I see what you mean." She stood quickly. "Thank you Ms. Sylvester." Sue smiled her famous smile of big white teeth and a hidden purpose.

**Send me your reviews :)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY! :D**

"A posse ad esse."

Will stared at Emma who was speaking in a foreign language. "Umm what?"

Emma laughed. "I said: from being able to being." When Will didn't respond, Emma explained as she poured herself a cup of steaming coffee. "It means I know you can turn the possibility of winning into an actual fact." She smiled while she blew on her hot beverage. Will was thankful for his friendship with Emma, although he guiltily couldn't help feeling there was something more between them.

* * *

"I had sex with you because you got me drunk on wine coolers, but it was a mistake Puck." Quinn whispered. "And the bigger mistake was you not actually putting the condom on." Quinn jabbed a finger at Puck's bulky chest. "Because guess what Puck, I'm pregnant." Quinn stifled back a sob. Puck was afraid to touch Quinn. He didn't know if he would hurt the baby or maybe Quinn would even hit him. He simply stood there, leaning against the lockers.

Puck finally said something, "I'm gonna do everything I can to be a good father."

Quinn shook her head, "No, that's Finn's line. That's what _he _would say." She stepped away from her locker, ready to leave Puck standing there by himself. "You don't get to be the nice guy Puck, that's Finn's job. That's my _boyfriend's _job." Quinn finished off with a glare at Puck.

* * *

"I admit, I often yell at homeless people. I look at them and I say, 'Hey, how is being homeless working for you? Why don't you try _not _being homeless for a change? And how about taking a shower?'" Sue talked into the student's camera. They were running a school story on the needy and how they could be helped through donations and volunteer work.

The student with the camera looked nervous. "Umm…" She was very obviously intimidated by the ambitious cheerleading coach. "Thanks…" She switched off the camera and hesitantly backed away, like she was going to be pounced on.

* * *

"Can you work on your dancing _after _school?" Rachel asked Puck, irritated.

Puck stepped up to Rachel. "You make me want to light myself on fire."

Rachel's brow pinched together in the middle, "I've never heard anything so absurd!"

"I've never heard anything so absurd." Puck mocked Rachel in her uppity voice, receiving a glare from her. He put his hands up defensively and she turned away, annoyed with his little boy behavior.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. :)**


End file.
